


Do I Know You

by RedLadyRanger



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLadyRanger/pseuds/RedLadyRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eretria likes to think she's not really all that into Amberle, even after she gives Amberle her Letterman jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for pairings that start off at odds. So when I came across Princess Rover was like, damn there needs to be more of this. Which is my way of saying this isn't much I just wanted to add a little somethin' more for all of us that need a Princess Rover fix. And because I could not let go of that scene with the Letterman jacket. Because I mean, come on! Also sorry for making Lorin the "bad guy", he actually seemed like a really nice dude, but I didn't want to encourage any hate between the Shannara ships by using Wil in his place (even if I am rather frustrated with him right now). Anyway I have two chapters already and I think I will add a couple more, but I'm not sure. Also I don't have a beta reader and I'm dyslexic so there will be mistakes I don't catch. Sorry. But like I said before this is really just for fun.
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or whatever of the Shannara Chronicles. Because you know if I did Princess Rover would be canon by now. I also do not own the line from Veronica Mars I threw in there. Gold star for you if you catch it.

** Chapter 1 **

     Eretria doesn’t really _know_ Amberle. She knows of her sure, being rich, smart, and beautiful she would be hard not to notice. Still Eretria could not figure out how she landed herself in this position.  
     “Suspension! Are you serious? I didn’t even hit him that hard!” Eretria protested.  
     “You almost broke his nose.”  
     “Yeah, _almost_ ,” really she’d barely tapped him. How was it her fault that life-size-Ken-doll Lorin bleeds easy?  
     “Eretria,” the principal paused until he was sure she was really listening. “You’d been doing so well this year. I don’t know what brought this on, but I can’t pretend it’s never happened before. With your disciplinary record you’re lucky I’m only suspending you for a few days.”  
      Eretria wouldn’t admit it but she knew he was right. So instead she sat in front of his desk and said nothing until he told her she could leave. Maybe she had a bit of a temper but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.  
     Sitting in the reception area was Lorin, the high school's quarterback and golden boy. And sitting beside him was the reason she’d hit him. Well kinda. When Eretria overheard the meatheads talking during practice on the field she really couldn’t help overhearing. It was like they had no control over the volume of their voices, maybe their brains weren’t developed enough for that. But when she’d heard them mention Amberles name her ears perked up. Particularly because she’d already heard enough to know this was an NC-17 type conversation. No way was miss prim and proper cool with her boyfriend sharing the detail of their sex life with the football bro’s.  
     Eretria remembered the day a year and a half ago when her friend Wil trudged up to her looking all pouty because the new cute sophomore girl was officially dating Lorin. She told herself she was listening for Wil’s benefit, he denied it but she was pretty sure he still had a thing for the girl. However she was quickly losing her temper at what she was hearing.  
     “Come on man, I bet she’s wild. It’s always the quiet ones who are freaks in the sheets,” one of the douchier boys said.  
      Lorin just looked a little awkward at first, but after a few more comments he’d started to laugh along until he finally said,  
     “Yeah well she is good at everything she does, and she does do _everything_ ,” more chuckles.  
      Eretria had had enough. She understood that football jocks are basically required to be disgusting human beings, but Lorin was Amberle’s boyfriend, and she apparently trusted him enough to give him everything. And this was how he repaid that trust? Eretria hated when guys betrayed a girl's trust like that.  
      So obviously that was why she felt it necessary to walk up to that jackass and punch him in the face. Which then resulted in her getting chewed out, however gently, and suspended by the principal.  
      So now, walking past Lorin towards the double doors to the hallway she threw the boy a dirty look, accidentally catching Amberle’s eye in the process. But instead of the hostility she would have expected, she did just deck her boyfriend, Eretria only saw curiosity in Amberle’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end it here?

** Chapter 2 **

 

     Amberle rushed down the stairs into a room full of drunken teens gyrating to loud music. She couldn’t hear Lorin anymore but she knew he was following her, calling out her name. She didn’t stop, just shoved her way through the crowed and out onto the front lawn.

     Amberle wasn’t as much of a prude as people seemed to think, but she wasn’t about to lose her virginity at some party. When Lorin drunkenly pulled her upstairs she’d been happy to go with him and have some time alone. But when she’d tried to stop, he hadn’t listened and she had to literally shove him off of her. Then he got all pissy, saying he was tired of waiting and in the ensuing argument he let slip that he told his friends they were already having sex. And that was when she’d slapped him and walked out.

     She would have been mad at him if he’d told his friends about them having sex if it was true, but it was a lie and she was furious. Especially since he’d then tried to cover his lying ass by pressuring her into sex. Did he care about his reputation more than he did about Amberle?

     It was the final straw for her. They’d been growing apart and Amberle felt as if she was only with him because she had no reason to break up with him, she’d thought they were just as much friends as boyfriend girlfriend. She didn’t feel that way anymore.

     When she reached the lawn she turned on her heals. Lorin was still several feet from her but he stopped when she turned.

     “We’re over,” she said simply.

     “What, what are you,..” he looked a little confused in his slightly drunken state, but more sober than before they’d gone upstairs. “Come on, you don’t mean that, we can talk about this tomorrow. We’ve both been drinking and said some things we shouldn’t have.”

     “No Lorin, I’m serious. I’m not drunk, I’m just breaking up with you, I know what I’m doing. It’s over,” Amberle looked him dead in the eye so he would know that she wasn’t going to change her mind. Even now he knew that look of resolve when he saw it.

     When it looked like he was going to keep trying anyway she turn away from him. There were a few people scattered around the lawn trying to look like they weren’t listening. Except that girl in the corner puking in the bushes, Amberle was fairly certain she at least wasn’t listening.

     Standing awkwardly a few yards away was Wil and Eretria. Amberle made her way over to the duo. Wil she kind of knew, he was sweet and kind of bumbling. Which made his friendship with the beautiful, very intimidating, rugby player all the more unexpected. Or maybe more than friends if some of the rumors were to be believed. Though Amberle now had first hand experience about how wrong the rumor mill could be. Still, Wil and his relationships were not the reason she approached them.

     “Hey Wil,” she said.

     “Amberle?” Wil sounded startled despite the fact that he’d watched her walk up to them. She gave him a quick nod before turning to face Eretria.

     “Hey Eretria, would you walk me home? I promise it’s not that far,” Amberle tried not to overthink what she was doing, otherwise she might be embarrassed about how forward she was being.

     “Sure,” Eretria replied like she was the one asking a question. Amberle understood why. There had been even fewer interactions between the two girls than between herself and Wil.

     So when Eretria looked at her again after sharing a confused look with Wil, Amberle glanced over her shoulder at Lorin who was still standing there dumbly. Eretria smirked, obviously she at least had an idea as to why Amberle asked _her_ of all people.

     “Let’s go,” Eretria said handing her cup to Wil. “See you later short tips.” Wil rolled his eyes but told Eretria to text him when she got home. And with that the two girls turned for the party to make their way down the street.

     Nether spoke until they were out of earshot of the party.

     “So, what was all that about,” Eretria was never one to beat around the bush. “I thought golden boy could do no wrong?”

     “Well clearly you knew better otherwise you wouldn’t have given him a bloody nose,” Amberle challenged. “Why _did_ you punch him that day? He never told me.”

     It had bothered Amberle more than she thought it would when he wouldn’t tell her what had happened. Catania told her he was in the office with a bloody nose, but when she came to see him he wouldn’t tell her anything. He even got a little defensive and was avoiding eye contact. He just stared at the painfully beige walls like they were the most interesting mural he’d ever seen. When Eretria emerged from the principal's office Amberle knew it was she who’d hit him, but what she couldn’t figure was _why._ At the time Amberle had chalked his behavior up to a dented pride from getting clobbered by a girl half his size. But now she wondered if there wasn’t more to it.

     “Oh, _I_ knew he was a jackass, but obviously he surpassed his usual level of jackassery if it made you break up with him,” Amberle was surprisingly amused by Eretrias matter of fact tone. She decided it deserved an equally frank response.

     “Apparently he’d told the whole football team we were sleeping together. And then tried to cover his ass by pressuring me into having sex with him,” Amberle rolled her eyes and noticed Eretria was looking anywhere but at her. “You knew didn’t you.”

     Amberle felt somehow betrayed or hurt that Eretria knew and hadn’t told her. Which was ludicrous, she told herself, because they weren’t really friends.

     “I… may have heard a thing or two,” this was a fine time for Eretria to start editing what she said, Amberle thought. Right when she needed answers to questions she couldn’t or wouldn’t ask anyone else.

     “How?” was all Amberle said.

     “I overheard him talking to the other jockstraps about it,” Eretria supplied.

     “When?”

     “Um, about three or four weeks ago,” Eretria answered trying to be as honest and vague as possible. But apparently she wasn’t vague enough. Amberle stopped walking forcing Eretria to turn back to face her.

     “Three weeks ago as in, when you punched him in the face?” questioned Amberle.

     “Maybe,” Eretria said biting her lip.

     “You punched him because of what he said about me,” it wasn’t a question. There was a slow smile stretching across Amberles face. Eretria didn’t notice because she was busy avoiding Amberle’s gaze again. So it caught her even more by surprise when the taller girl was suddenly hugging her.

     “Thank you,” Amberle softly mumbled with her arms still around the shorter girl.

     “Um, you’re welcome,” again Eretria was replying like it was a question. She hadn’t done it to be thanked after all.

     Amberle pulled away and instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. The night air suddenly seemed a lot colder after separating from the pleasantly warm girl.

     Eretria only hesitated for a beat or two before shrugging her Letterman's jacket off her shoulders and handing it to Amberle.

     “Here,” Eretria knew if she asked the other girl would say she didn’t _need_ the jacket. So she didn’t ask. And after a brief silent staring match, Amberle put the jacket on.

     The rest of the walk was mostly silent until they reached Amberle’s house. When the taller girl turned to walk up the path to the front door Eretria called out to her.

     “Why did you ask me to walk you home? We’re not really friends (were they), and I’m not exactly the do-gooder type,” asked Eretria.

     “I knew Lorin would be afraid to come after me if I was with you,” now Amberle was smirking. “Plus I think you’re more chivalrous than you pretended to be.”

     Amberle’s smirk turned into a gentle smile.

     “Goodnight Eretria.”

     “Goodnight Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch it, did you catch the V.Mars? Like always comments and constructive criticism are totally welcome.


End file.
